Dreams
by Akai Tenshi96
Summary: Everyone has dreams and someone who will make them come true.
1. Brook

__**This is the first story that is included in the '100 Themes Challenge', this is for the theme _Beginnings, _I hope you will enojy it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit goes to Oda.**

* * *

_I will to circle the world and meet up with Laboon_

For almost fifty years, he was trapped inside the Devil's mist, with no one to keep him company and with no hopes of escaping, when everything seems that it cannot get any worse, he gets his shadow stolen and is unable to take it back. He suffers from a huge defeat and now he cannot leave the mist alive. For all he ever wanted was just to for fill that promise.

Then years later, he comes a cross a crew which gives him another opportunity, another chance to take back what is his and when he fails yet again, they help him. Even though they only just met, they are ready to put their lives on the line for him.

He does not understand why they do this, he does not want them to be taken down with him, but for some reason, they seem unable to understand the word 'defeat', they seem only to be capable of winning and that's what they do. What he has done years to try to accomplish, they do it in a mere day.

That's when he shares his story and they seem to already know it. They tell him that his dream is still within reach even though it's been so long. The dream that kept him alive and full of hope is still alive and now, thanks to these strangers, he would be able to follow his dream.

That is when _he_ invites him to come along, to join them on their journey. They would help him accomplish his dream. He cries out loud and accepts, for he has never met anyone like these people. They were different, even from his previous crew, they were special. The sail is down and the flag with the skull wearing a strawhat is raised high. That was what had saved him from the Devil's mist and he would serve this crew and it's captain, even in death.

That is when Brook's journey with the Strawhat crew begins.

* * *

**Please review and subscribe :)**


	2. Franky

**Chapter two of Dreams, I will update these whitin a very short amount of time, I hope :D**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credit goes to Oda **

* * *

_I will to create a ship that can sail through every ocean_

When they first arrived, they were nothing, but commoners with the money he needed. They did not need it as he, they did not have a dream to for fill as he, that was what he thought. How wrong he was.

Time passed and he seemed to become a target for that organization, against which he had no chance, but now he was stuck with one of _them. _Why she was here, he later found out, she was a sacrifice, but as it turned out, she was the only one who thought so. She seemed to want give up everything for them and he could not understand why. How could there possibly exist someone, whom she, a devil, would die for?

_They_ followed them wherever they went and _they _did the impossible, they declared war on the world. Who were these people? Were they really insane enough to do a thing like that, apparently they were. They ended up helping him as well and even though he really did not want to, he lend them his power. They escaped together and they returned together.

He was slowly begging to understand why they did as they did and he could not help, but envy them. To have a crew like that, was something not often seen and it was something that he really admired. He would want to join them, but he could not. He had his duty in this place, but to help them on their journey of dreams that was one thing he could do. And so he began building with all the skills he had ever earned.

It was done, the first half of his dream was now complete and it was up to them to complete it, but it seemed that they did not agree, 'cause who can complete a dream without being presence himself? They wanted him to join, they wanted him to complete his dream along with theirs and he could not refuse. Sure he had things here that needed to be done and there were people here that he truly cared for, but when was it ever wrong to follow your dream.

And thus Franky joined the Strawhat crew and began his journey towards his dream.

* * *

**Please Review and Subscribe :D**


	3. Robin

__**Chapter 3 is up, yeah**

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san**

* * *

_I will to decipher the Rio Poneglyph_

When travelling alone for so long and always being betrayed, you learn not to trust anybody. That how she lived life for twenty years. Now she, once again, was a part of a crew, which would not hesitate to betray her, but to make her dream reality, she needed them.

That was how she moved forward, the dream was her motivation and her only reason to live. Without this dream, this goal, her life would be more empty than her heart. She had no longer any loved ones, she had no longer anyone she would trust, she was completely alone and she had learned to live that way.

That is when she, on her stay in the crew, she came across _them._ She had not expected them to be what they were and she only saw people chasing after unreachable dreams. They were trying to do the impossible.

Later she ended up saving one of them, why she did so, she did not know, but it felt like, if she did not, she would lose something. The one she had saved later ended up to be a big threat to her 'captain' and she would never have predicted what he was capable of, but even so, even though she saw him and was inspired by him, it did not matter, for her dream was now shattered, she had nothing to live for any more, but _he_ saved her. He saved her despite the fact that she wanted to die.

That was when she decide to be with them, if he would do something like that against her, then she would have to pay him back. Even tough he seemed to accept her fast enough, his crew did not seem to do so, but as time passed, they all learned to care for one another and she began to trust, something she had not done for so long.

Who were these people, who suddenly fill her heart to the state where she would do anything for them, she did not know, but she knew, that they were different, she knew that they would never betray them. That was when she decided that this was her home.

They later proved her right, when they declared war on the world, just for her. They saved her from her darkness and they did it just because they cared for.

Never had Robin ever been so happy, this was her beginning of a life filled with love.

* * *

**Be sure to fave, review and subscribe :D**


	4. Chopper

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**_  
_

* * *

_I will to find a cure to every disease_

For someone to be so different from others, was very painful and he was a person who had experienced the effects of being different all of his life. Only trusting two people in his life and no one else, was how he lived.

He had dreams, yes, but nothing he would ever be able to do, 'cause he was different. He was a monster, that was what they told him and he believed them all, even though she said it was not true, he knew it was.

That was when he met _him._ How he wished he could be his friend, as he saw how he cared for them and how he would put them before himself, he truly was someone great, but he would not trust him. He treated their wounds and listened to their conversations, how he wanted to be like them.

Suddenly they were attacked and he was not capable of defending everything on his own, but they were, with their help, they seemed to somehow win against the enemy and _he_ had called him his friend, why had he done that? He could not be friends with a monster, but he seemed to be stubborn.

He wanted to join, but knew it would not be right. He would thank them for the help, but he would not join, however that was not how things would go. He would join and he would live out his long lost dream.

Chopper was forever grateful to them and more than anyone else _him, _he who had done so much for him, for now he could life like he had always wanted.

* * *

**Please Review Subscribe and Fave if you like :D**


	5. Nami

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Oda-sensei. xD**_  
_

* * *

_I will to draw a complete map of the world_

To use them for her own purpose, was how it was suppose to be, but after a few more came, she was no longer sure, that it was the sole purpose of staying.

She should have left so long ago, but somehow she seemed to always stay a little longer than she should have. They had after all saved her, that was when she left, she could no longer stay with them, it would be for no good. To for fill her promise to herself and her long gone mother, she would need to do this, even if she did not want to, but for some reason, they followed her, even though she told them not to. They fought for her, when she needed help and she prayed for their safety, as she could only watch them throw their lives away.

How they all survived, she had no idea, but this was somehow a miracle. She had known they were strong, having seen them fight all those battles, but this was beyond her wildest dreams and _he_ kept calling her his friend and she was only glad as she clutched the hat in her hands. She would never regret that she had met them, for as the battle had continued, he had destroyed every bad memory from her soul, she was saved from all those years of being used and she cried as they won, but she could not continue with them, she could only pray for their safe journey, she had no right to be with them, when she had only used them and betrayed them.

She would move on alone, without them. They seemed to oppose to this, for had she not a dream? A dream, that could only become true if she came with them? That was true, but would they really accept her, yes.

And Nami joined them once again, promising to herself that she would never betray them and she would use this new beginning to help the reach dreams along with hers.

* * *

**Please Subscribe, Fave and Review :D**


	6. Sanji

**If you wonder why I put Nami up before Usopp and Sanji, then it's because that, for me, Nami isn't a member before the arc with Arlong.**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.**

* * *

_I will find All Blue_

He would never allow himself to leave, he would never allow himself to betray, even if it meant not living out his dream. He would never let him down, when he owned him so much.

Then came the day, when yet another one needed to pay back with work, he did not have any skills in a kitchen and he seemed to be crazy, when around people. He had the most strange friends following him, but why would he care, he was just another pirate, nothing he would be involved in.

The kid brings bad luck, was what he thought, when he had not only broken part of the restaurant and broken over a dozen plates, but they were attacked by another group of pirates. Now, it wasn't their problem, it wasn't their enemies, but _he_ fought them, claiming that they had no right to destroy the restaurant. He could not understand him, he truly could not. Wasn't he a pirate, he wasn't supposed to care. Then why?

He fought and fought and in the end, he won. Against all odds, he won. _He won't resurface_ said a voice and he immediately saved him from a drowning death. This man inspired him, he wanted to know more about him, about his goals and his motivation, but he could not leave.

He then invited him aboard, of course he refused, but they all wanted him to leave, to _follow_ his dream. He shared his dream with _him_ and in the end, he joined them, it was despite everything he had ever thought, but he would follow his dream.

Sanji would never let his past hold him down again, this was the start of a new journey.

* * *

**Please Review, Subscribe and Fave :D**


	7. Usopp

**Disclaimer: Oda-san is the rightful owner of One Piece.**_  
_

* * *

_I will be a brave warrior of the Sea_

Always the same pattern, running down the street, crying out about pirates, always a lie. How he wished it wasn't. He just wanted to see him, to become like him, even though he had never met him, but the stories about his kind were truly amazing. And he told her, everyday he told her about the life he wanted to live. She always laughed, smiled and though she didn't believe him, she did enjoy every lie he could come up with.

But when is it that lie becomes truth? That is when pirates actually comes and when he actually has to save her, but not alone. _He _and his friends would be there to help. They would stand behind him and fight along side him. He was grateful and he would join them. They were strong, something he wanted to be too, but he would need someone who could guide him. _They _could do just that.

He provided them with a ship and he was now one of them. But as their journey continues, he doubts his strength, he doubts his value and leaves again. This happens, only to be proven the greatest mistake of his life. For even when he is not one of them, he continues to fight along side them, 'cause they are his home and they are where he belongs and he knows that.

He is ashamed to have betrayed them, he wants to come back and he cries out the apologize and by some sort of miracle, he is back again. Back where he belongs and where he is closest to his dream. For they truly are his guiding light.

Usopp would never leave them again and e knows that, as he continues the journey with the Strawhat crew.

* * *

**Please Subscribe, Review and Fave :D**


	8. Zoro

**Today is my birthday :D Yaaayyy! Enjoy chapter!**

**I had a really hard time writing about Zoro, since I think he is really complex character.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Oda-sensei is the creator of One Piece :D **

* * *

_I will be the greatest Swordsman in the world_

A distant wow never forgotten. A distant promise yet to be kept. As the sun is burning on his skin and the pain of hunger is roaring, he never forgets her. He will endure until his promise is for filled.

A lone figure is approaching as he drifts in and out of his subconsciousness. _He_ presents himself and wants him to join his crew. Quite the unique person, inviting someone he knows nothing about to his crew, what an idiot he must be. He also had an idiotic dream, that's what he thought, but to escape this mess, he would join him, just temporarily, though he would not mention that to him.

But along the way, he could not let himself leave. Why? He did not know, but betraying him would defiantly be a mistake. He was by his side when they got their first ship and when he presented their flag to them.

And as he saw that flag, he knew that he would never leave, he knew that he did not have a foolish dream, he would come through every obstacle the world could present. He also knew that he would give up his life for him, _he_ had truly moved something in him. He was special and he was real.

Zoro would never could explain why, but he would always follow him, even in death, for he was the loyal first mate.

* * *

**Someone asked me if I'm going to write about other characters besides the strawhats, are anyone else interested in chapters about Vivi for example? If you are, tell me, who you would want a chapter about..**

**Please Review, Subscribe and Fave xD**


	9. Luffy

**Some requested that i not only did the Strawhats, but also some others, so I have planned three others apart from this, it'll be a little while, beacuse I'm currently working on other stories for the Writers Challenge, but I will definatly update before summer comes up, 'kay? Enjoy last Strawhat, and yes it's slighty different from the others. **_  
_

**Disclaimer: I own One Piece! Joke, Oda-sensei does.. xD**

* * *

_I will be King of the Pirates_

When you set out on a journey, you need people to accompany you. He knew that. No one could survive on their own, that was why you had a crew. A dream would be empty without anyone there to help you accomplish it. He knew that. So he started to gather.

You always need to start with a first mate. As he found him in a pitiful state of starvation and nearing execution, he knew he had found the right man to become his first mate. He had endured half a month without food and water and his spirit was kept high.

The First one was Zoro.

You also need a navigate, without one, you're lost. She was one-of-a-kind, skilled as no one else, truly perfect and worthy of becoming a part of his crew. She had high spirit, even though she had been through so much, for so long.

The Second one was Nami.

You need a marksman, without one, you have little hope at defending yourself against skilled enemies. He found him in a little town and he seemed to posses more than just shooting abilities. He also proved that strength was not always what decided your worth.

The Third one was Usopp.

You need a cook, if you miss one, you'll regret it. He found the best one. The best cook and a great fighter. A dream never heard of, another one with great ambitions.

The Fourth one is Sanji.

You need a doctor to treat injuries and cure the sick, if not the crew will fall to more than just enemies. He is found, when most needed and he seems to be the best around. He seems loyal, a quality you need in order to join the crew.

The Fifth one is Chopper.

You need a skilled assassin, one who does not hesitate in a fight and always analyses the battle. If you don't have one, you'll end up with more enemies than you can handle. She also seems to have other abilities than that, what a great thing.

The Sixth one is Robin.

You need a shipwright to take care of the ship. If not, you'll end up losing your ship and you'll be forever lost on sea. He seems to be reliable and passionate. Why shouldn't he be? Never judge a book by it's cover, enemies can turn into great allies.

The Seventh one is Franky.

You need a musician to keep the mood bright. When dark time arrives, he will lighten up with music. When celebrating he will provide with happy tunes always keeping the crew together, with high spirits. He also seems experienced.

The Eight one is Brook.

This is the crew he has been looking for. This is the crew that will lead him to his dream. He would never let any harm come to them and he would gladly go through hell and back again to save them. They were his high treasured Nakama, they were irreplaceable. He had never in his wildest dreams imagined that he would end up with such a wonderful crew. How lucky could he be? It is first when everyone is gathered that the journey truly begins.

Luffy is now one step closer to his dream.

* * *

**Please Fave and Review... I Like Reviews xD !**


	10. Vivi

**Hey, long time, no see :) So I've been busy with exams and stuff, so haven't been uploading for long and since they aren't done yet, I wont update in some time... but here is a chapter that was requested, about Vivi, I'm not a big fan of her myself, but I've given it all I've got, so enjoy.**_  
_

**Disclaimer: Oda owns Vivi and One Piece :D**

* * *

_I will save my people from a downfall_

She would risk everything she had, she would do it all on her own, she would save them, never had she thought that she needed any help, but she did. She was only so helpless, she realized that she could do nothing on her own, she needed someone to rely on and to guide her, alone she would never be strong enough, but who to turn to?

In this dark place, where evil gathers, where would she find help? She never would, that's what she thought and therefore she did not allow herself to be in the need of help, she would not allow herself to think like that, cause when it all came together, this was her job alone and she would not burden others with such a heavy weight.

It would be selfish or so she thought, but who would have known that the most selfish person would come to help her and to guide her? She denied it at first, this could not be real, but as time passed, she slowly accepted it and she would welcome the help she needed.

As she travelled along, she came to love those, whom had taken her in. She needed them and even though she knew that being with them forever would impossible, she would forever hold them in her heart. Those people who had pushed her closer to fulfilling her dream, she was forever indebted to them, even though they call it off and say that they did of selfish reasons, she still owed them her very soul. Life can sometimes be so very dark, but there are always those little sparks of light, those that are called friends, those who are always with you no matter what.

How she wished it would last forever, but as their journey slowly came to an end and the departure was upon them, with a single promise Vivi raised her arm in the hopes that she would meet them again and that _he_ would have reached his dream, as she had reached hers, when they did.

* * *

**Please Review, Fave and Subscribe. I still have two or three chapters to go, I'm still uncertain about the last one, but give reviews and it'll probably come :D**


	11. Ace

__**Hey, long time no see. I'm on vacation in Australia, so I won't update much, sorry... But here is another Chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do no own One Piece, Ode does.**

* * *

_I will live a life without regrets_

It was not his fault for being born with such dirty blood. It was not his fault! That was what he told himself. He didn't care for his father, he would not care, but at the same time, if didn't want anyone to talk bad about him. If they did, he would beat them up, he did not know why, but it was something he needed to do.

After some incidents, he was transferred to another house, a house of bandits. He did not care, whom he lived with, as long as they would leave him alone. Time went by and he met another boy, who shared his dream of becoming a pirate, who was free to do whatever he wanted.

Three years came and went and then suddenly one day, another one arrived, an annoying one, but as time passed and things happened, he was now a part of his life. They became brothers, all three of them and neither of them had ever felt such a strong bond in their entire life. They shared everything and they held no secrets for one another.

Then they lost one, the older one. The younger one cried, but he did not, there was no need to feel sorry for himself, it was more important to take care of the young one. Seven years passed, where he had trained and cared for his little brother, but now was time to leave that was the promise made between the three of them.

He left, gathered a crew and went to the dangerous sea known as Grand Line. He sought two people, the pirate with red hair and the strongest with white hair. First he found the red-haired. Then he found the white-haired, but nothing went down as planned. He now stood without a crew, on the ship of his enemy, but you cannot live with good people without learning to love and care for them. He proudly received the mark on his back and climbed the ranks of the ship.

A few more years and then it happened. One of their own killed a crew mate and fleet the ship. He went out to find him. He met his brother and gave him the paper of his life. He found the traitor and lost. He walked the stairs of death and knelt at execution platform, ready to receive his punishment, but of course they had to come. Why? All they did was getting themselves killed.

They couldn't save him, but his brother could. He arrived at the platform with the help of the people around him and freed him, but not long went on before it was all in vain, because what is an older brother if he cannot protect his younger brother? Nothing, that's right. As he stepped in to take the blow, he felt his life was complete. This was the ultimate death, the one where you are not defeated, but welcome death to save another.

_I only have one regret, Luffy, that I couldn't see you fulfil your dream. _And as Ace felt his last strength flow out of him, he smiled, because he had lived a life in which he had fulfilled his own dream.

* * *

**Please Review, Subscribe and Fave :)**


	12. Sabo

__**Hey, sorry that I just kinda disappeared. I started in college, so I havn't really had time to write much. But here is the final chapter of Dreams and after this, I'll be able to upload all of the other stories that I've been waiting to post :) Someone asked me to do one with Laboon, but I have no idea what to write, so sorry I won't do that, it would probably had been almost the same as Brook, soooo... **

**Thank you for all the support and the lovely reviews, they meant alot to me. Enjoy the last chapter, which is a little different than the others, less Luffy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Oda does.**

* * *

_I want to be free_

Finally, he could feel his dream within his grasp. It was so close. He had torn off the chains that bound him and he had taking his future in his own hands and shaped it like he wanted. He had planned his life and he knew when he would be ready. He had meet two people, whom had helped him achieve all this. Two people that he learned, meant more to him, than his dream. He knew that and when the unexpected time came. He _did _give up his dream to save them, he _did_ chain himself once again and he _did _keep them safe. But he had not given up hope, his dream was still lingering in the back of his head. He had had a small taste of it and he wanted more. Being kept inside the frames of duty and loneliness were far worse now, when he knew what it was like to be without it. And he struggled with the chains, but it was like an endless circle. He got out and he was chained again. It didn't stop until the day, where there would be no more. He finally understood that he did not belong in this place, he needed to get away, far away. He would escape this hell and the chains that cried for him. And it all ended, it ended in a flash. Before he had gotten far the world stopped and didn't move again. But he had gotten his freedom, he had ended this in freedom.

And when he thought that all was over, Sabo opened his eyes.

* * *

**Please Review and Fave, if you liked it. Thank You :)**


End file.
